She's Gone
by MoonyMeg
Summary: SSBB. The tragic end of the relationship between Snape and Bella. Written for a gift. OneShot.


She's gone.

Bella sat with her head in her hands. How could the Dark Lord do this to me? Doesn't he know that I love someone else? Bella's mind was spinning as she thought about the previous night. She was called in by Voldermort who had important news for her.

"I have a great opportunity for you," he mentioned.

Her head jerked up in shock. Bella was rising in the ranks and only could wonder what her next situation was. "Anything my lord," she told him.

His cold eyes burned into her as he stared at her face. "Lestrange!" he called. The tall lanky man appeared. Bella could only wonder what the disgusting man had to do with her next mission. "I know that you are looking for a job right now, but frankly there are none to be found that would be successful with a woman. This is about marriage. You are going to marry **Rodolphus. I think that it is a highly successful match." **

**Bella wanted to hack up blood. She would do anything to get out of marrying him. Didn't the Lord know that she was in love with someone else. Of course not, it wasn't allowed. She snapped back into reality. "We could have the wedding the weekend of the 9th." Lestrange said. **

**"That's extremely soon," Bella mentioned. **

**"No it's perfect." Voldermort told her. Knowing that this was the end of the conversion she left the chamber. Going home she thought about how she was going to tell Severus. **

**Leaving the Riddle House, Bella left to the home of Severus Snape. It was a small place, seemed to fit one person quite nicely. Snape had a lot of family savings but didn't feel the need to spend it on a mansion. Knocking loudly on the door, Bella waited on his stoop. **

**"Bella, love," he called as the door swung open. He grabbed her up in a large embrace. Looking into her eyes he knew that something was wrong. **

**Bella jerked away, there was no way she could look him in the eyes and tell him the sad truth. "Sev, I have to tell you something…" **

**"I see," he replied. He was getting pretty nervous over what she had to say. Severus had never seen her in such a state. She was shaking and her palms were sweating. Whatever that was happening wasn't good. **

**Her dark eyes stared into his for a moment before she got the courage to continue. "The dark lord said that I should get married," she started. Bella started to choke on her words. This was impossible to her to tell him. **

**"Who to? It's not like I haven't heard of him playing the matchmaker lately." He told her calmly, but on the inside he was being torn apart. He was going to ask her to marry him, he had been planning on it for months, but never had the chance to get around to it. Severus knew that the longer he played calm, the better she would behave.**

**"Lestrange," was all that she could mutter. Her cries increased in decibels as she latched herself to Severus. He pushed her off of him almost immediately. **

**"Goodbye." He told her then apparated out of the room. At first he knew that he was making a rash decision but it was the only thing that he could do. He needed to leave the Death Eaters forever. He found himself in a place that he hadn't seen since his own school days, hogsmeade. Making the hike up to the castle, he knew that he was doing the best thing he could. For himself, and for her. Bella had to forget that he ever existed, and he would make that happen no matter what the costs. **

**"I need to see the headmaster." Severus Snape told Professor McGonagall as she ran into him the one of the corridors. **

**"You are not welcome here Snape." She quickly told him. He looked at her with a face of pure need. He needed to see him as soon as he could. "Okay his password is Fizzing Whizzbees." **

**Whirling past her he ran to the office. The old headmaster looked at him with a state of shock. It wasn't everyday a deatheater got into a man's office. "Severus, to what do I owe this pleasure?" **

**"I wish to join your ranks. I need to get out of the deatheaters as soon as possible." **

**"This has something to do with that girl of yours doesn't it? Well you know that if you do a full blown switch you will be killed. We could always use a spy though. He trusts you with things doesn't he?" The old man was to smart for his own good. Coming to a deal quickly Snape left and went back to his apartment. **

**Standing in his living room was a beautiful girl. A face that usually brightened everyday, today made things worse. Bella Black stood in front of him with a grim expression. "Bella its to late for you. I traded sides. I hope you understand that you need to forget me, and love Lestrange." **

**"How could you say that? After everything we have been through, I am supposed to forget you ever existed? I have loved you for what 5 years now and I am supposed to forget you?" She was in an outrage. Bella couldn't believe her ears, forget the love of her life? **

**"It's not that difficult you know. Here I will even help you. Think of it as a symbol of my love. Oblivate." As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Severus knew that he made a bad mistake. **

**"Snape, What the hell is going on?" She screamed. The spell had brought her back years, to when she hated him. **

**"Just leave Black." Severus said and she disappeared. She was gone forever, never to remember what once was of their love. Snape knew that he had made a bad choice, and was going to regret it for the rest of his life. **


End file.
